Touch
by The End's Envoy
Summary: This is literally 4,000 words of Cleon smut. Enjoy.


Hej hej.

Just porn. No plot, just porn. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did...well...

#####

"You've been hard all day, haven't you?"

Cloud's glowing eyes flicked up to the older man's face, his lover focused on the road ahead as they drove through the busy streets.

"Yes..." The blonde answered quietly, trying not to shift too much so his trousers - baggy as they were - did not rub against the large erection he'd been sporting all day, thanks to Leon.

The brunette merely smiled and reached his hand out to teasingly palm Cloud's cock, making the blonde gasp and his eyes close, nudging his slim hips into the large yet gentle hand of his lover.

"I'm very pleased you've lasted this long, Cloud." Leon purred, unzipping the dark trousers and dragging a single finger down the length of his lover's hot cock through silk boxers, and the small blonde whimpered softly. "You've had that plug inside you all day, making sure that you're ready for me."

Blonde spikes shook as Cloud nodded, biting his lip and exhaling deeply as Leon freed his cock from his boxers, gently dragging a blunt nail across the weeping slit and swirling the pre come around the head, and Cloud's back arched slightly.

Leon loved Cloud, he truly did, and he knew Cloud loved him back just as much, but he knew the younger blonde was addicted to sex, and it was Cloud who had said it was fine to exploit that fact, provided Leon did not overstep the boundaries. Cloud let Leon assert his dominance, and it warmed Leon's heart to know that his lover had placed so much trust in him.

"You want release, don't you?" Leon rumbled, still fondling Cloud's cock and still driving perfectly, even with one hand on the wheel and the other soaked with the juices that were leaking profusely from the cock he was playing with.

Cloud whimpered and nodded, thrusting his hips with a bit more force, trying for friction and to achieve the release he so desperately wanted.

"C-can I?" The blonde pleaded, and Leon smirked, expertly fisting the flushed member one, two, three times before Cloud came with a shout, his small body convulsing as come spurted and poured from his cock.

When his climax ended and Cloud was a limp mass of limbs in the passenger seat, Leon brought his soiled hand up to his mouth and licked the come off his fingers, savoring the sweeter-than-normal taste.

"I've always loved how you spill more than anyone." The brunette smiled, ruffling soft spikes with a now-clean hand and letting Cloud lean into the comforting touch, purring.

"There will be more tonight, trust me."

###

After finally reaching home, Leon lead Cloud inside, knowing full well the plug he placed in his lover's ass this morning was still there, and the soft whimpers Cloud was occasionally letting out let Leon know that he could feel it move within him.

Slamming the door shut with his foot, Leon pulled the shorter man close and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of Cloud's small mouth, his hands wandering round the dark clothes the blonde wore.

Puling away slightly, Leon unclipped the black pauldron and unzipped the dark navy west, pulling both away and dropping them on the nearby settee. His skilled hands unbuckled the half-skirt and he slipped the baggy trousers down, bringing silk boxers with him.

Cloud was naked, exposed, his cock hardening again with the promise of more sex and gentle caresses.

Leon smiled and gently stroked a soft cheek, his hand trailing down a sensitive neck and towards smooth planes of a flat chest, taking a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching gently before tweaking, making Cloud moan softly before he dragged his thumb over a sharp hip, purposely missing the flushed erection.

"Come with me, babe." He whispered, grabbing a small wrist and leading the blonde up into their bedroom, where they stood in front of the ceiling to floor-length mirror.

"Look at yourself, baby." Leon breathed huskily into Cloud's ear, gently biting and tugging on the pierced lobe, his clothed body pressed firmly against the swordsman's, the brunnette standing taller and wider than the smaller blonde, his left hand stroking small circles on a flat stomach.

"Do you see how beautiful you are, Cloud? How hot and flushed you are, every inch of your pale skin on show for my eyes only? How hard you are, hard for me?" He sucked on Cloud's shoulder, causing said man to moan softly.

Glowing blue met the grey eyes reflected in the mirror, and Leon released his lips, smiling softly.

"So hard, aren't you?" He teased. "Touch yourself, baby."

Cloud inhaled deeply, dragging his small hands around his chest, stroking and pinching his stiff nipples, the sensations shooting straight into his aching groin and making his back arch.

"Do you wish it were me touching your nipples?" Leon purred, watching with great delight as Cloud palmed the stiff nubs, moaning and bucking, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Stroke yourself." Leon ordered. "I want to see you touch and tease yourself to orgasm."

Releasing a shaky moan, Cloud let one hand drift lower, grabbing his cock. He spread his slim legs, slowly fisting his length, moaning as he gripped a little tighter. He raised his other hand to his mouth and sucked on his index finger, before letting that hand reach round and tease his entrance, touching the plug that still rest inside him and making him moan louder, pushing it deeper.

"You love that don't you?" The brunette whispered huskily. "You love being filled, your desire for a cock up your ass never being fully satisfied. Granted," he chuckled, "the plug is not as big as me, but you still crave the sensation of being full."

Cloud nodded and whimpered, rubbing his thumb across the slit and spreading pre come all over his thick shaft, the lubrication allowing his hand to glide quicker over the hard, silky surface.

"P-please..." Cloud begged. It was a rule; Cloud could not come until Leon said he could.

Leon was no teenager, but the sight of the beautiful twenty-one year old man stroking himself was turning him on. But then again, Cloud had always been able to turn him on.

"You may come, Cloud, after you tell me how much you want my big cock up your ass."

Cloud whimpered, stroking himself slightly slower. "May I tell you a fantasy I had?"

Leon suppressed a moan. Cloud fantasising? He had to hear it.

"You may."

Taking a deep breath, Cloud panted as he stroked his cock again, before starting to explain his fantasy.

"It was one of your old leather jackets." Cloud breathed, circling the head with his index finger. "I wanted to know what it would feel like on other parts of my body." The blonde said softly, teasing his thumb across the tip of his cock. "So one night when you were not home, I took one out on the drawer." His breath hitched and he dove deeper into his untold fantasy.

Leon stared in the mirror as Cloud moaned and pressed back tighter against him. His beautiful lover, touching himself when he wasn't at home turned him on more than he ever thought it would, and he let Cloud continue.

Cloud whimpered and stroked himself faster. It was too much, he was so fucking on that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Then I used them to touch myself. I dragged the sleeve over my chest, over my nipples, rubbing and pinching." Another whimper. "It wasn't as good as you touching me, but it was so good, and I soon dragged the leather down lower and lower."

Leon tightened his arms around his pet and leaned down, whispering hotly in his ear. "Did you touch your cock with that leather, Cloud?"

He nodded, staring at the mirror. "Y-yes. I teased the sleeve across the tip, just letting it ghost over and it was so good. I could have come from doing just that b-but I wanted to make it even better. So I wrapped it around my cock and jerked myself, and I imagined that you were touching me and watching me masturbate." Cloud panted, his hand stilling over his cock for a moment, afraid to keep touching himself with how close he was.

"Y-you told me to spread my legs so you could stare and touch me so I did exactly that." He swallowed hard and whimpered, lost in his fantasy. "I imagined you ordering me not to come until you said so, and I touched myself and thrashed and moaned and begged you, I needed to come so bad."

Leon's stormy eyes were dark as he stared down at his small lover, noticing that Cloud had stopped stroking himself. Reaching down, he gently removed Cloud's hand away and wrapped his hand around his lover's hard cock and started to stroke him hard and fast. Licking his lips, he watched Cloud moan and arch. His breath hot against his ear, the brunette growled deeply. "I am here right now, touching you. Beg to come." He ordered.

"Oh pleeeease, Leon." Cloud moaned, his bangs sweaty, sticking to his forehead, sweat beading at his neck and trailing down his chest. His lover was touching him and it was so good and he wanted, needed more. Hands that were so much bigger than his own, wrapped around him, driving him wild, and Cloud knew that he was going to explode.

"Leon your hands..oh they're so good, so much better than mine...please, oh please, I need to come." Cloud babbled.

"Open your eyes, Cloud. Stare at yourself." Leon ordered, looking into the mirror, teasing his thumb across the tip, his other hand yanking Cloud's slim hips back to grind against his hard cock.

"Come, Cloud. Scream for me."

No sooner than his lover whispered the order for him to come than Cloud arched his back and pressed against Leon, a scream ripping from his throat as he came, his eyes staring at the image in the mirror as he coated Leon's hand and his own stomach in his come. Leon didn't stop touching him until it seemed there was nothing left inside him and he was shuddering hard, eyelids growing heavy.

Cloud didn't mean to fall asleep, but his eyelids drooped and his legs grew wobbly, and he felt so good and spent of energy that he slumped back against Leon, the larger man easily caught him, whispering soothing words as he fell into a blissful sleep.

Blue eyes blinked open, and Leon smiled softly, still stroking the soft blonde head that rested against his chest, Cloud cradled in his arms.

"Hey baby," He greeted softly. "You okay?"

Cloud nodded and snuggled even closer, nuzzling Leon's broad chest and the older man knew that Cloud would want more sex soon.

It was one of the many things he loved about the blonde.

They kissed deeply, and Leon felt the soft thrusts of his lover's hips against his leg, the blonde's erection growing harder, and the older man smiled.

'Don't call him a slut...' Leon reminded himself. He loved Cloud too much to hurt him.

"Saucy little minx, aren't you?" Leon purred, glad he stripped himself of his own clothes before settling into bed with Cloud. "You love being teased and fucked, don't you?"

Cloud licked his lips and his eyes close, is entire body shivered violently when he felt that a familiar texture rest at the small of his back before being slowly dragged upward, making him gasp. The leather jacket from his fantasy. Leon was teasing, touching him with it.

Cloud whimpered,

"Does that feel good, baby? Me teasing you with the leather?" Leon murmured huskily, dragging it down over a pale ass and then over his thighs and then over Cloud's entrance - which was now devoid of the plug. Leon loved hearing the moans and whimpers that escaped the smaller man as he teased him, loving the way he could control Cloud's insatiable urges. "Do you enjoy it?"

Cloud panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Y-yes, Leon It feels so good, I want you to tease...please, make me me come." He begged, panting into the soft pillow, hoping that Leon would touch him and bring him to completion.

Leon purred again, smiling as Cloud begged. "I will. Turn around. Spread your legs and arms and close your eyes." His tone was gentle yet seductive, knowing Cloud would become scared if he was to sound commanding in any way.

A smirk curled his lips as his beautiful love was spread eagle on the bed before him, He reached into the top drawer and pulled out some silk scarves, holding them in his hands. He gently tied both of Cloud's legs to the posts at the end of the bed, making sure that the blonde had enough slack to flex his legs and not end up with cramps and then did the same to his arms, listening and watching his lover for any indication that he did not want to be tied up.

When he received no objection, Leon out, running his hand slowly down Cloud's narrow body, his fingertips teasing over a stiff nipple, then down his belly, tracing his belly button and then lower still and tracing up and down the outline of his hard cock.

Leaning down, he kissed Cloud gently, letting the man relax and he picked up another scarf, he trailed it over his lover's heaving chest and up to his neck and to his cheek, tying it around like a blindfold.

"You look so beautiful, Cloud." Leon breathed. "You're so hard. Your cock begging for me." He reached down and started to pump that hard and wet cock.

Leon leaned close and whispered against Cloud's plump lips before kissing him tenderly. "I will not use a cock ring on you pet and you will not come until I say so."

Cloud's body was thrumming in anticipation, the room suddenly hotter and he could feel the Mako flow through him, which served to intensify the feeling. He nodded again, and Leon smiled tenderly, even if Cloud himself did not know it.

He loved the little blonde so much, and Leon would make sure that after had been teased into oblivion, his lover would not be able to see straight.

Reaching into the drawer of toys, the brunette pulled out a vibrator and lubed it up, reaching down and gently sliding it in, causing Cloud to whimper and push down further onto the toy. "So beautiful, baby," Leon turned it on to a medium setting, knowing Cloud would feel it, but it would not be enough to make him come.

Another whimper escaped him against his will, and Cloud thrashed as he felt the vibrator press into his unnaturally tight entrance, harsh and demanding, making him moan loudly. God. It was so hot. He wanted, he needed more. He strained against his bindings, needing push back on the touch inside him, the vibrator that was so close to brushing his prostate, but not enough.

Leon's breath hitched, taken away at the sight ot such a beautiful man. His man, that was responding wonderfully to every touch, his feminine body shivering, and glowing eyes blindfolded, unable to see where the next touch would be from, yet begging regardless.

"Such a good little Nymph. I love that you are able to give yourself so freely to me. So beautiful." Leon purred out, taking the jacket sleeve again and wrapping it around his hand, only rub his leather-covered hand against Cloud's nipple, watching him arch and buck under the teasing touch.

Cloud gave a quiet moan and squirmed under Leon, his eyes fluttering shut under the blindfold. The leather felt so good against his heated skin, but he wanted the touch lower, wanted it to touch his cock and not just his nipples.

Leon drank up the sight of his blonde thrashing beneath him, restrained by the silky scarves. Licking his lips, he moved his leather-covered hand to the blonde's left nipple, pinching, tugging and teasing him, driving the younger wild. Leon knew where his lover wanted to be touched, and knew the Mako that flowed through his body would intensify the feeling. Cloud's cock was hard and ready for more. Leon used the remote to send the vibrator up a few notches, watching Cloud moan and thrash at the feeling.

Leon leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to a jutting, collar bone before biting down on milky skin, watching a purple bruise start to form. He would mark and claim his lover again, and he started biting and sucking his way down to a smooth chest and then to a nipple and he closed his lips around it. His leather-wrapped hand travelled lower, but made sure to touching Cloud everywhere he could, teasing his belly button, his bare thighs and ghosting up the side of his cock without ever actually touching him.

Leon would do everything in his power to drive the swordsman wild.

Cloud moaned, the vibrator was steadily turning him on more and more. It wasn't as good as Leon's cock - nothing was as good as that - but it was a decent substitute. Cloud wanted to lick his lips, but his mouth was dry and so he whimpered against the gag instead, thrusting his small hips up as Leon continued to mark him, steadily working his way lower and lower, making him thrash and moan. Cloud needed the older man to touch him and drive him mad with that hand that was covered in the jacket, his entire body shivering. He should not be turned on this quickly, and yet he was. But he couldn't come, he had been ordered not to come. He wouldn't.

Leon's eyes lit with an idea for perfect torture, perfect teasing. And Cloud would enjoy every moment of it.

"You're so horny, aren't you? Look at you, quivering with desire for completion. I know the vibrator is nothing like my cock and doesn't feel nearly as good, but that's all right. I have much more teasing in store for you. However. I am going to go get a drink of water." Leon said matter-of-fact, getting up from the bed and walking away, keeping the remote for the vibrator in his hand.

The instant he was around the corner and heading to the kitchen, he turned the vibrator up as high as it could go, picturing his lover thrashing his head in his mind's eye, a sheen of sweat on him, his hips thrusting upward and his cock hard, soaked and angry, begging for the smallest of touches.

Beautiful.

Leon took his time getting the glass of water, slowly filling it up. Holding the water up to the light, the brunette imagined what would happen if he were to take it to Cloud and pour the cold water over heated skin, watching his blonde gasp and shiver.

Perfect.

Cloud whimpered when he felt it. The sharp spike of the vibrator turned up to full-whack, determined to drive him mad. He gasped and thrashed, the vibrator shifting inside him to press against his prostate, making his body shiver and a very loud moan escape his plump lips. It was so good, and he shuddered again and tried to push back against the vibrator, drive it deeper into his tight ass, feeling his arousal rise and Cloud was unable to keep up with it as he groaned again. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to obey Leon's order to not come. The vibrator against his prostate was sending a constant stream of fire through his body and he couldn't keep up with it. Cloud could only hope Leon would come back soon. He would not be able to hold onto this forever, not without the older man here to help him.

Holding two glasses of water, gradually sipping one as he stared at his Cloud had proved to be very useful. Leon watched his pet become overrun with desire, thrashing, moaning and whimpering on the bed, sweat pouring off of him and his cock dribbling as he strained against the bonds. It wouldn't be long now, watching his pet come earlier, and seeing him like this, he would not be able to resist plunging his cock deep into that tight ass.

Even Leon had his limits.

Cloud moaned loudly, his hips bucking upward again. He needed Leon to touch him. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back any longer. He couldn't do it. It was too much and he was too close, it was driving him too far, too much, too hard, too fast. His hips moved faster against the imaginary touch to his cock and against the very real feel of the vibrator inside him, pressing insistently against his prostate, so close, so very close, his orgasm was right there, right there, just out of his reach and he needed it, and it was coming up on him in a rush and he couldn't stop it, couldn't hold back this time. A whimper of fear escaped him.

Grey eyes snapped to Cloud's flushed face when he heard a whimper that wasn't like the others and he realized what was about to happen. Cloud was trying to give him the only warning he could. There were limits to his lover. Beside the bed in two quick strides, Leon placed the glass of water on the bedside table and undid the scarf around Cloud's eyes, wrapping it around the base of the weeping cock and he tied it at the base tightly, hearing a deep moan rumble through a pale chest.

Turning to stare at his lover who was panting, his hips still straining in the air, before he smiled gently. "Shhh, you can come soon." Leon narrowed his eyes, then noticed a single tear run down the side of a pretty face.

Cloud was crying.

"Don't cry, babe." Leon waited for Cloud to calm down before speaking again. "Enjoy. Let me enjoy you. Soon enough you'll have me inside you, my big, hard, hot cock inside, claiming you?" The eager moan made him smile. "Soon baby, soon. I promise." Leon grabbed the glass of water. "I want to do something else first."

Cloud shuddered, now that the makeshift silk cock ring was holding him back, his lover was going to tease him even more? He shivered in anticipation as he felt Leon tease at his nipples again, making him shiver hard. Then something cool and wet hit his other nipple and he moaned, the cold liquid following different pathways down his body. It was followed by a hot tongue, teasing him, determined to drive him wild, make him moan, gasp and crave even more. Leon, his loving boyfriend was drinking the water, tasting him and leaving fire everywhere it went.

Leon poured the water lower, splashing over a concave stomach and into his belly button, watching the delicate muscles of a pale stomach contract and twitch, and Leon knew that he'd never get enough of the sight of Cloud like this.

Leaning down, he let his lips trail across the pale skin, sucking and nipping, leaving small purple marks along his stomach, licking up the water. He could feel his lover shivering underneath him, obviously enjoying the treatment. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this, Cloud. I love seeing you like this, my marks all over you claiming you as you strain, begging for more." The brunette purred out, moving up Cloud's body to kiss and nibble at his navel, then pouring water over each of his swollen nipples, watching them pucker and pebble up for him, begging for touch.

The water was so cold and Cloud couldn't stand it But it was so good. Leon was teasing him. The water would make him so cold he could barely stand it, but then his lover's hot mouth would be on him again, licking, sucking and leaving and inferno everywhere he touched. Cloud felt his whole body shiver and he whimpered when Leon closed his mouth around one of his nipples, sucking hard and Cloud could not stop himself from arching into the touch, the sensation flying straight to his cock. He thrashed his head, straining against the bonds, needing more.

Taking a deep breath to keep control of himself, Leom sucked on the bottom of Cloud's jaw, sucking the pale skin. "You're so beautiful like this. Would you like my mouth on you, baby? I won't allow you to come, but would you like me to taste you, have my lips around your thick cock?" His grey eyes lit up when Cloud gave an eager moan and Leon trailed his tongue slowly down the pale skin. Leon smiled before closing his lips over the tip and giving a hard suck.

Cloud's hips came off the bed as he felt Leon's mouth close around him, making him moan loudly. Cloud swore his body was on fire, knowing he wouldn't be able to control it much longer, cock ring or no. "L-Leon..." He managed to get out, bucking his hips again as the brunette swallowed more of him, his tongue teasing along the slit.

It wouldn't be long now. Cloud was going to come flying apart in his arms, and Leon would get to watch him. He licked his way up Cloud's cock again, tasting the precome that was flowing freely from the tip, smirking at the sight his of his lover beneath him. "I think you are ready." He purred, leaning down and kissing Cloud, his tongue diving into a small mouth.

Gasping, Cloud leaned into the kiss, whimpering and moaning, his arms and legs straining against the bonds, wanting to wrap around his boyfriend, hug him close with his body and help drive him wild. "Fuck me. Please." Cloud whimpered, watching as Leon stroked himself, savoring the touch, his head tilted back, his long hair falling over his shoulders, making him moan even more. "Leon...please." The blonde whimpered. His body was on fire, he could feel the pulse of fire and pleasure resonating in his entire being. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Spreading lube over his thick cock and pulling the vibrator out of his lover, watching Cloud shiver and moan, Leon shifted and slowly buried himself to the hilt in his lover, a gasp escaping him as he was encased in tight, hot velvety heat. No matter how many times they fucked and how many orgasms Cloud had, he was always so hot and so tight.

"Nnnn...fuck...ahh." Leon closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before opening them and staring into the beautiful blue eyes that were glowing fiercely with pleasure.

"You are so tight, Cloud." Growling out the last word, he pulled out, pressing back in almost instantly. He started a hard and fast pace, claiming Cloud, watching the blonde moan and arch as he drove in and out, determined to hit his prostate, make him scream and cry out and come apart in his arms.

Cloud was now actively impaling himself deeper on Leon's dick, he so close to orgasm, but not there yet, unable to reach it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Leon gripped small, sharp hips and drove himself into that sweet body over and over again, eager to bring them to completion. Staring down at Cloud, smirking at him. He would not be able to hold himself back for much longer. Leaning down, he kissed his blonde, claiming him with his mouth once again, his tongue mimicking the act of their hips. A long and slow shudder ran down his spine as he thrust deeper into his lover, pressing closer to him. "Come baby, come for me."

Closing his eyes and arching, Leon drove himself deeper, feeling his orgasm coil in the pit of his stomach before his hips snapped. He thrust into Cloud once more, determined to hit his prostate as he shuddered and released, his orgasm washing over him as he moaned, giving small thrusts into the swordsman.

Cloud was there, his orgasm crashing into him so quickly and so violently he didn't even realize that Leon had untied the silk from his cock. The blonde screamed, convulsing violently as inhuman amounts of come poured and spurted from his cock.

When he had finished, Leon gently pulled out and wiped the come from their bodied with an old shirt, untying Cloud's thin wrists and ankles and massaging the joints so they didn't go stiff.

Laying down again, Leon pulled his exhausted lover close, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Cloud."

"Love you too." The blonde yawned cutely, before they both drifted off to sleep.

#####

Review? Favorite? Please?


End file.
